


Birthday Wish

by MageKalize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_spring_fling, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKalize/pseuds/MageKalize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday and he gets one wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for LJ's 2010 HP_Spring_Fling fest. ll24ever requested Harry/Sirius/Remus, a magical birthday candle, Headquarters for the OOTP and the prompt: 16 and Never Been Kissed. This was my humble offering.

_So, now that I'm of age, you want to shag?_ No, no that was not the way to go, mostly because Harry was sure that he would be blushing way too much to be able to pull it off. With a sigh he paced back and forth in the confines of his room before letting himself flop back on his bed.

Harry had been in 'lust', for lack of a better word, with both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black since he met them in third year. It had started when Remus had offered Harry help with his patronus in one-on-one lessons. The intensity between them had been overwhelming. Granted that it was a learning environment and it was Professor to student but still the attention focused on Harry alone would make anyone hot under the collar. Remus never stepped out of line despite Harry testing the water a bit. He would brush up against Remus more than necessary and would invade his personal space when given the chance, but Remus would take a casual step back or move around to continue his teaching.

Sirius had been another case altogether. Since he had missed Harry's childhood, he was more of a big kid, best friend type than father figure much less godfather. This suited Harry just fine since his thoughts were anything, but god _son_ like. To him, Harry had not really made any overt passes since he hardly saw the man, but he was sure that if he had Sirius would have taken him up on the offer. Possibly.

Then there was that pesky little age problem. Well that was over as of today or well, midnight last night, early this morning? Whatever the case, it was no longer an issue since he was finally and truly sixteen and fully legal to consent to a sexual relationship with whomever he pleased. Now that he was able to Harry wasn't sure that he should approach either man. What if they really didn't see him as something other than a student or godson or even just a _friend_? What if they laughed at him? What if he bungled everything and made a complete and total arse of himself?

"Gah!" Harry threw his hands over his face and let out a frustrated groan. His thoughts were getting away with him and it was definitely not helping his nerves any. He would have to face both Sirius and Remus in less than an hour for breakfast and he still had no clue what to do.

Harry had finally decided to just go with whatever came natural or more or less natural to him. Maybe flirt a bit, lingering touches, maybe they would take the hint and take the initiative themselves. He would cross that bridge when he got to it; after all today was just the first day of his sexual independence not his only or even last.

With a final breath he sat up, tossed off his top and was about to chuck his sleep pants off when his bedroom door burst open. Harry sprang up in surprise and stubbed his toe on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry hopped around for a minute cursing like a sailor. Soon he turned the random cursing to Sirius, as he was the laughing mess blocking his doorway and Remus. Lovely Remus. Now _he_ would help Harry in a heartbeat instead of laugh at him; that was the Remus he knew and loved.

A stifled laugh could be heard from somewhere behind Sirius and Harry let out another curse. Remus, that traitor!

"This is not funny! It bloody well hurts." Harry managed to grit out finally settling on his bed once again, bringing his injured foot up for a closer inspection.

"It is very funny, especially because it hurts. Don't you know that if it wouldn't have hurt you wouldn't have been much comic relief? You've got much to learn yet!" Sirius finally calmed down enough to finish full sentences and made his way to Harry's bed.

"So what's the damage?" Sirius took Harry's foot in his hands and set it in his lap looking it over. He noticed that it was a bit swollen and probably tender, but no blood was spilt or visible bruise forming. He swiped his hand under said foot really fast just to see if he'd get a reaction. Harry's leg jerked, but the foot remained in Sirius' lap.

"Oi!" Harry threw a dirty look at Sirius who gave him an unrepentant smile.

"Sorry are you ticklish?" The question was innocent enough, but Harry knew that it was anything but. Before he could respond, Sirius had taken another swipe to the underside of his foot and again he jerked. That was before Harry noticed the wicked smile forming on his godfather's face.

"No, Sirius don't you dare! It's my birthday; I shouldn't be tortured on my birthday!" Sirius had taken hold of Harry's ankle and began to skim his fingers to the underside of his foot once again, but this time Remus did come to the rescue.

"Sirius let Harry have a tickle free morning at least. He still needs to blow out his candle and make a wish remember?" Harry finally tore his gaze from the always-devious Sirius and looked Remus over. He was still in his sleep pants and house shoes with a well-worn t-shirt and in his hands was a small pumpkin pasty with a single candle. The candle was, for lack of a better word, _alive_. It looked like a sparkler that swayed back and forth as if beckoning the birthday boy to make a wish.

"Happy birthday Harry. Make a wish and make sure to be as specific as possible. This is a special candle. Make a wish and blow it out, you'll see what I mean." With that Remus presented Harry the pasty with the enticing swaying candle.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment as he figured out how to mentally word his wish. When he was done he opened them, longing and lust shining through for a moment then he blew out the candle and all went black.

******HP******

When Harry came to he was still in his bed, but this time he was naked in the middle of the bed. He was kneeling facing the headboard and with his hands tied together and tethered to a hook in the ceiling. _Well that was not there when I woke up this morning, what the heck?!_

Harry was about to try and move when he heard a moan from below. He looked down and froze. Sirius was lying beneath him; in effect, Harry was straddling Sirius! How had he managed to miss _that_ one? Before he could say, anything Harry felt a pair of hands on his hips pulling back a bit so that his arse was sticking up and out a bit. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Remus with a naughty gleam in his eyes. That was when Harry noticed that both Sirius and Remus were naked as well.

"What the-!"

"This was your wish right?" The voice came from below Harry. Sirius' voice had gone a bit deep Harry could feel Sirius' erection sliding between his arse cheeks. Harry was a bit speechless. He had had this fantasy many times and with many variations of it and now it seemed that he was finally going to play out the fantasy.

"Harry? Was this your wish?" Now it was Remus who sounded a bit hesitant. Harry rapidly jerked his head yes.

"Don't let me stop you." Was the only thing Harry could choke out. Remus gave him a wicked smile and pointed his wand at Harry's arse. Harry jumped when he felt the lube charm take and the slight stretching charm that followed.

"Impatient Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus let out a snort.

"You can talk?" Sirius grinned.

"Less talking please!" Harry squeaked.

"Your wish," was Sirius.

"Our command" finished Remus. Just then, Harry felt Remus push two fingers in him. The charm had done its job and Harry was feeling more impatient and horny than anything else. He pushed his arse into Remus' hand to emphasize his impatience and received a slight swat to his rear end for his troubles.

"That scenario is for another time, now hurry!" His exclamation managed to freeze both men for a second before Sirius let out a curse and Remus ran his hand down Harry's crack to his hole, fingers gently circling and slightly dipping every few sweeps. This was maddening, and Harry tried to move into the fingers, but the rope holing his hands and his upper body up was not giving any slack.

"You will explain that in detail later" was all Remus said before Harry felt a cock pressing into him. He let out a low moan as he stretched to accommodate the large intrusion. Sirius let out another curse and pumped his hips sharply making both Harry and Remus cry out.

"Fuck!" It had been Sirius' dick that was in him not Remus', but then why had Remus cried out. Harry then noticed that Remus was moving against his just slightly and figured that Remus was now in Sirius. The picture they would make!

"Move, please!" And just like that Sirius slammed his hips up as Remus pumped his into Sirius. Harry was panting and groaning as Sirius' cock slammed into his prostate every other thrust. He wanted to take hold of his own cock, but his hands were tied, literally, Sirius was holding onto Harry's thighs for better leverage and Remus was holding onto Sirius' thighs. He really wanted to ask, but every time he tried only moans made it out.

They had finally gotten a rhythm going, but Harry needed more. Sirius was wider than any of Harry's toys and just a bit longer, but he had a sudden urge for more and he vocalized it.

"Fuck! I need more, faster, harder, just more please!" Sirius sped up a bit and Remus was slamming harder into Sirius, which caused his thrust to pick up more, but Harry needed more than that.

"I would - _fuck!_ \- join Sirius in here" Remus circled Harry's hole as Sirius kept fucking, but I don't have the patience so for now" Remus mumbled and Harry let out a scream. Sirius let out a string of curses, but didn't stop or slow his fucking.

"Is that what you wanted, what you needed?" Remus panted into Harry's ear. Remus had _engorgioed_ Sirius' cock, which Harry was not prepared for, but fuck! The stretch and added length explored uncharted territory that Harry was sure to be sore later on in the day, but oh man did it burn good.

"Yesssss" Harry hissed. He was close now, the jolt was just what he was looking for, and he was almost there. He undulated as much as the rope allowed in order to get that perfect angle that would push him over. Sirius and Remus picked up on Harry's aim and slammed that much harder and faster, gripped just that much tighter that Harry was sure to have bruises, but at the moment that was the last of his worries.

"Fuck! Almost there, just need, right, ahhhh!" Remus removed his hand from Harry's abused hip to close around his throbbing and over sensitized cock. Just a couple of strokes were all it took for Harry's orgasm to take over and Sirius followed with Remus last to come.

The three remained in their positions for a minute longer to catch their breath then they began to separate. Remus pulled away first receiving a groan from Sirius. Remus reached for his want to cancel the _engorgio_ charm, but Harry stopped him.

"Wait! I want to see how much I was able to take. Just help me up and off would you?" Remus vanished the rope and gently massaged Harry's arms to try to get his blood circulation going once more.

"Ok," Harry placed his hands on Sirius' chest and with rubbery legs and arms, and Remus' help Harry raised himself off Sirius inch by inch. Both men let out deep groans and Harry wondered how much he had to go before he was free of Sirius' cock. With a final squelch, Sirius was out and all three men stared at the huge cock that Harry had been riding. Even flaccid it looked daunting. It was roughly ten inches long and four wide and that whole thing had fit!

"Holy Merlin Harry! I was fucking hard when I was in you and I assure you I grow at least a whole inch more."

"You took nearly a foot of cock up your arse!" Wide eyed, all Harry could do was stare. He had no idea he was capable and now he was sure that the next step was Remus and Sirius together. He let out a shudder as a lick of arousal passed over him. If he hadn't just had one of the best orgasms in his life, he would probably be hard, but his cock only gave a slight twitch.

"Well fuck." That about summed it up for Harry. Remus shook his head and dragged Harry between Sirius and him for an after shag nap.

"Yes, I believe next time both Sirius and I will have the pleasure of taking you at the same time." Remus growled, Sirius groaned and Harry whimpered.

"So, pup, was that how you envisioned your birthday wish to go?" Sirius cuddled closer.

Letting out a contented sigh, Harry nodded.

"Yes, but one element is missing." Sirius made a questioning noise and looked over Harry.

"What is that Harry?" Remus asked nuzzling Harry's neck.

Without saying another word, Harry brought his face closer to Sirius who just happened to be facing him at the moment and very slowly melded their lips together. Sirius picked up the kiss, but kept it gentle, almost chaste before pulling away. Harry turned around repeated the kiss with Remus who took it a step further and asked for entrance with a swipe of his tongue. Harry granted entry and let Remus explore before pulling away.

"How about now? Is the wish complete?" Harry nodded in contentment.

"Yep, 16 and never been kissed." Harry drifted off missing the stunned look on both men's faces.

_**Finite** _


End file.
